criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoist The Dead/Dialogues
Evan: We're such an inspiration! Thomas Allywae asked us to be part of his project. Evan: Let's better go earlier. We could get baffled at the amount of students we could see. Evan: Don't you love to see the flag shaking in the middle of the school playground? Evan: Wait... There's a boy tied to it! How could he even get there? Evan: OH GOD!!! He's dead, . A dead child in the middle of the school! Evan: I know I've been complaining for political murders, but I prefer those to these ones. Evan: Thomas's project will have to wait. I don't even think he'll have classes today. C'mon, let's get the kid down and start investigating. Chapter 1 Investigate School playground Evan: I can't even look at his eye. He surely didn't deserve to die. What sins could he have? Evan: And you're right, we should take a look at the flag's pulley. There's no other way this killer could get this boy here. Evan: That's also true. We could start by interrogating the headmaster about the victim's identity, though he won't like to see this picture. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: I hate to work like this. Performing autopsies on little boys is terrible. This killer must be caught! Daniel: The murderer used an unknown murder weapon. And it went through the victim's right eye. Daniel: I don't know what the object is, but I guess it was a paintbrush, a little one. Evan: Why do you say that? Daniel: I found very small artificial hairs inside the eye, and also some watercolor. Evan: Nobody has watercolor inside the eyes, it came from the killer. Let's write that down, . Examine Pulley Evan: , the fibers you found on the pulley could have come from the killer. Evan: Let's send them to the lab right now. Analyze Fibers Lindsey: Sabrina was better at this. It was really a challenge to analyze these fibers. Evan: You're right, Sabrina went on holidays. I had just forgotten. Lindsey: Yeah, she's at Blue Coasts enjoying the sun. Now, let's talk about the fibers. Lindsey: It was kind of hard to rearrange the pattern, but when I started, no one could stop me! This is tartan flannel and silk. Lindsey: A tartan flannel shirt and silk tie is the Benjamin Franklin School uniform, which is worn by both students and teachers. And... your killer. Evan: I wonder why the killer was wearing the uniform when they broke in the school to tie a kid to the flag. Ask the headmaster about the murder Hugo: Good morning, and Inspector Evan. I'm sorry for this incident. My name is Hugo Holland. Evan: Are you Arnold Holland's descendant? The one that gives name to Holland River? Hugo: In fact, my ancestor was one of the best mayors Townville has ever had. He ruled three periods. Hugo: I'm the head of the Educative Party. Our future mayor is a child right now, and I want them to have had a good education. Evan: There must be conflicts between you and Alberto Gandil. He's Justus Gandil's descendant, the mayor who ruled between Arnold's second and third period. Evan: We'll have time for that later. This boy is the victim, do you know him? Hugo: WHAT??? He's Martin Darejam! You should talk to the school gatekeeper, Kayla Tropel. Hugo: And also the Students' Center president, James Waker. Question the gatekeeper about the security Evan: Good morning, Kayla. We want you to talk to us about Martin Darejam's murder. Kayla: You know, I don't remember who he is. I watch the kids get in and out everyday without asking them what their name is. Kayla: But it surely is a terrible tragedy, for sure. I've always said I had to do night shifts, but the head thinks it's a waste of money. Kayla: One thing is sure. The killer is a part of this school. Only the head, some teachers and important students have the keys to the main door. Evan: Important students? Kayla: For example, the Students' Center president. Neither do I have the key, you can be sure about that. See what the Students' Center President has to say about the murder Evan: Hello, James. We have to tell you something. Martin Darejam has been killed and tied to the school flag. James: WHAT THE-! No, it can't be possible! Why would anyone do this? James: The Students' Center won't shut up this time! We'll talk to Mr Holland about the security, and... I need these papers... Excuse me, officers- Evan: No officers, Inspector and . And you're too little to worry about that paperwork. James: I may not be an adult, but I'm a teenager. And I'm in charge of an institution. James: I'll tell you a couple of things about Martin. He was the representant of third year in Primary School at the Students' Center. And he was just a kid, innocent of everything. Evan: This thing of the Students' Center... it's kind of weird. Evan: It's hard to interrogate teenagers about murders. Remember the boy who invited us here? Evan: Ok, back to the Students' Center. If Martin spent time here, we should take a look around, yeah? Investigate Students' Center Evan: It had to be a paintbrush... stained with blood! This is our murder weapon, it's obvious! Evan: This has got something etched. Can you decipher it? Examine Paintbrush Evan: "Benjamin Franklin School". So this paintbrush comes from this school. Great. Evan: The murder weapon was at the Students' Center. Why don't we ask James again about this? Talk to James Waker about the paintbrush Evan: We're sorry to bother you again, James. Do you recognise this paintbrush? James: Of course I do! It was given to the winners of "Benjamin Franklin Music Week". James: The ones that performed the best solo, a song, ballad, opera or whatever, was given one of these paintbrushes. Evan: So the prize was a paintbrush? James: Well, it's more useful than a trophy. Evan: Ok. So our killer plays music, . Some minutes after that... Evan: What should we do next, ? Any ideas? Evan: The flag? Yeah, maybe there's something else on it. Let's take a look at it. Lindsey: , I found someone that could help you in this investigation. Evan: Who is it? Lindsey: I found the Teachers' Center President! Chapter 2 Lindsey: I found the Teachers' Center President! Evan: So there's also a Teachers' Center at that school? They're really modern! Lindsey: Her name is Ruth Franche and she's the maths teacher at High School. Evan: Fine, let's interrogate her and examine that flag. Examine Flag (Before examining) Evan: It's really clean, . But it's got a faded writing here. Evan: Do you think a bit of powder could reveal it? (After examining) Evan: What does this mean? Has Kayla Tropel made this flag herself? Evan: It can't be related to Martin, but I'm curious. Let's talk to her. Ask Kayla about the flag Evan: Kayla, was the flag made by you? We found your name written on it. Kayla: Yes. It looks perfect, doesn't it? As if Hugo had bought it. Kayla: But I spent a whole month sewing to get that flag as perfect as I could. Evan: But why did you do that? You're not part of the school, you work for a security company. Kayla: This school didn't have a flag to hoist every morning. So I helped Hugo get one. Kayla: However, he never acknowledged me for it. Nobody knows I made it. So one day I took some black watercolor and left my name on it. You're the first ones to notice it. Interrogate the Teachers' Center President Evan: Mrs Franche, we found a dead student tied to the flag at your school. And- Ruth: What?! How could that happen? Do you think I could have killed him? Evan: No, no, but we need information about the school. And you're the Teachers' Center President. Ruth: I understand. Who was the student? Evan: Martin Darejam. Ruth: But... he was just a kid! This is not possible. Evan: Yeah, it's terrible. But we need to advance, so... Evan: Well, you're the most important teacher, so there must be important things in your house. We'll take a look. Investigate Franche's house Evan: Look, there's a uniform here. I know Ruth is short, but it can't belong to her. Evan: There's some sort of raveled embroidery. Can you see what it says? Evan: Oh, and there's watercolor here. A bit of powder and the fingerprints will be clear! Examine Uniform Evan: This embroidery says "Friedric". That's a very weird name. Evan: Wait, there are many photos here that say "Friedric"! He's Ruth's son! Evan: And if he has the school uniform, he's a member of the school. And an important student, for having a president mother. Let's talk to him! Talk to Friedric Franche Evan: Hello, Friedric. I'm Evan and this is . Friedric: Hi!! Evan: Do you know Martin Darejam? Is he your friend? Friedric: He was. Now he's died. Evan: No, boy. He isn't died, he's dead. Evan: Wait, what? So you know it? Friedric: Yes, mom has told me. Evan: Talking to kids isn't as easy as I thought, but it's better than talking to teenagers. Evan: And he was wearing the uniform. Hadn't we just found his uniform in the living room? Evan: Forget it. Maybe it'd be worth investigating the primary crime scene again, don't you think so? Investigate Mast Evan: A torn page? Well, it's something. Can you restore it? Examine Torn page Evan: I just cannot believe this! This is a child's drawing signed by Martin. Evan: And read the title. "Hugo the monster". This must be a drawing of Hugo Holland, I'm sure. Evan: I don't think he could kill him for this, but I want to ask him. Pleeeease!!! Confront Hugo about the victim's drawing of him Evan: We found out that Martin Darejam didn't like you too much. Can you tell us why? Hugo: Wait, you think I murdered a child because he didn't like me? Is it serious? Evan: No, how could we? We just... want to know why he didn't like you. Hugo: Well, every child is like that. The head always scares them, they're afraid of authority. Hugo: Listen, this murder is already causing me problems. I can't win the elections if I was in charge of a student who died at MY school! Examine Watercolor box Evan: You rock! Now let's send this set of prints over to Lindsey. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: That paintbox has been "handed" by a lot of people! Evan: Who? Lindsey: Well, there's Ruth Franche first. I don't think she painted a portrait, but she has access to it. Lindsey: There's also this boy, James Waker! Evan: James? , we need to ask him about this. Thank you, Lindsey. See if James has been in Ruth's house Evan: James, why had you been at Ruth Franche's house? James: I'm the Students' Center President, remember? I have to meet the Teachers' Center President to talk about certain things. James: And that day I met her in her house. Evan: Schools used to be simpler... And why did you use watercolor? James: I had to finish my art work, so she lent me her son's paintbox. Some time later... Lindsey: Evan Day, when I was talking about the watercolor you went away and didn't let me finish! Evan: Oh, the fingerprints? So there was more. Tell me. Lindsey: I also found Friedric Franche's prints on the box! Evan: That boy Friedric... Could he have killed his friend? Chapter 3 Evan: I'm a little confused with this, . I prefer politicians to teenagers and kids. Evan: However, there's this mayoral candidate. Evan: We should check some crime scenes again, yeah? You know how to find clues. Investigate Ruth's table Evan: Ruth must have been working on these. Why don't we see if there's anything of interest within this pile of expedients? Evan: Oh, and this is a letter. A letter to Martin! And written by Friedric! Evan: It says "I will miss you. You can come to my house whenever you want. If you..." Evan: Why would he miss his friend? Was he going to die and Friedric knew it? We have to ask him. Examine Documents Evan: Let's see what you found... An expelling report? So a student was about to be kicked out of the school? Evan: And that student was Martin Darejam! Why would anyone- Evan: Wait, maybe Hugo knew the boy hated him and decided to do this! It sounds very stupid, but I need to know about this. Evan: Oh, and this paper was in Ruth's hands. Let's see what she has to say. Ask the headmaster why he'd expel the victim Evan: Why did you want to expel Martin Darejam? Hugo: Oh, you won't leave, will you? The boy had a weird behaviour. Too annoying. Evan: Is that the only reason? Maybe that drawing of you... Hugo: You want to hear it? YES! I was tired of the stupid kid! He always mocked me, his parents couldn't raise him! Hugo: If he could treat me like that, what would he do to his classmates? Evan: What's that paintbrush, Hugo? Hugo: I won it at Music Week. I play the piano, you know? Quiz Ruth about the victim's behaviour Evan: Do you know why Martin Darejam would be expelled? Ruth: He had an annoying behaviour. His classmates always complained about him. Ruth: Hugo asked me if expelling him would be fine, and I agreed. Evan: He was Friedric's best friend, did you know? Ruth: Of course I knew. But those things don't have anything to do with each other. Evan: What's that guitar you have there? Were you also at Music Week? Ruth: Yes. And I won one of those paintbrushes too. Question Friedric about the letter to the victim Evan: Why did you write this letter to Martin? Friedric: Because he was my best friend and he was going to leave the school. Evan: Do you know why he was leaving? Friedric: No. He just told me that. And he was sad. Friedric: Last time I saw him, we were painting our art project with watercolor. And I was using the paintbrush I won at the Music Week for singing "Little Star". Investigate Students' table Evan: This box... it's all full of papers with signatures! What are they for? Evan: Oh, I found this. Listen "If we gather over 500 signatures, Hugo Holland will-" Evan: Leave the school? Were the students trying to fire him? James has to talk again. Evan: And there's one signature in this column that says "Non-students". We'll let Lindsey see who it belongs to. I want to know that! Ask James about the headmaster Evan: James, can you tell us why the Students' Center wanted the headmaster out of the school? James: Because his rules are stupid! And... stupid! We get a preaching if our car broke down and we're six minutes late! James: And he said that he'd win the elections and sell the school terrain to Newville Inc! James: Our school might become a shopping mall! How could we let him stay? Analyze Signature Lindsey: This case is really easy. Fingerprints, signatures... The fibers were the only challenge! Evan: That's what you think, girl. Lindsey: Ok, let's go on. I looked in the Benjamin Franklin School database for this signature and found no match. Lindsey: Because it's not from the school. It's from Kayla Tropel! Evan: I know Kayla hates Hugo! Let's go confront her. Talk to Kayla about the headmaster Evan: We know you signed the Students' Center petition to fire Hugo Holland. Kayla: And? Weren't you here because of that dead boy? Why do you mind about me? Kayla: James Waker came at me, asking for a signature. And I had no problem with it. Kayla: He had horrible plans for this school. I was grateful to be part of it! After investigating... Hugo: Can I talk to you, ? Have a chat with the headmaster Evan: What do you want now, Mr Holland? It'd better be related to the murder. Hugo: It's a clue that might help you. Look. Evan: A rope? Hugo: It's not an ordinary rope, it's the one that holds the flag. The killer used this and the pulley to hoist Martin. Hugo: So maybe you'd like to take a look at it. Evan: Alright. Thank you! Analyze Rope Evan: Daniel? Daniel: Sabrina's gone, remember? At Blue Coasts. So I had to analyze this rope. Daniel: Well, it might look like an ordinary rope, but with these marks I can deduce the flag was exactly in this place. Daniel: So, calculating the mast's height, I can know at which height the pulley was, and also the one that tells me where the killer's hands were. Daniel: The criminal left fingerprints on the rope while using it, so with their position I can deduce your killer's height! Evan: Can you really do that? Daniel: Of course. It's just Pythagoras! So depending on which way I place the rope I get two different possible heights. Daniel: But one of them does not match any of your suspects, so your killer must be 5 feet tall. Evan: Amazing! Let's arrest that killer now, . Arrest killer Evan: Friedric? I... I can't believe this! How could you kill Martin? Friedric: I... I didn't know I'd killed him! I only thought he was a little hurt! Friedric: We were painting and playing and my paintbrush went through his eye, but I never meant to do it! Evan: We understand that, but why didn't your mother call the police? How did he end up tied to the flag?! Evan: Wait, don't tell me your mother... Friedric: She said that something bad could happen to us. So she decided to leave him at the school. Friedric: Then she told me to hoist the flag with Martin tied to it. But I thought he'd get better soon, I didn't know he had died! Friedric: Mom told me this morning that he'd died. Ruth: Friedric! ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? Esteban Gonzalez: This murder... I mean, manslaughter, could have ended up better. Esteban Gonzalez: It could have been just a tragic accident. But you, Missis Franche, have lost your marbles! Esteban Gonzalez: Though I don't want to do it, I have to send Friedric Franche to a detention center for the next three months. I'm sorry. Ruth: What are you doing with MY son?! Esteban Gonzalez: And you, YOU will not go home after this, Ruth Franche. You should spend the rest of your life in a white room with a straitjacket. Esteban Gonzalez: But I will have to sentence you to 1 year in a psychiatric hospital, and after that, 20 years in jail. And even that is nothing compared to what you've done. Evan: I don't know your opinion on this case, but it surely isn't very different from mine. Saddening and shocking. Evan: Friedric is a sweet kid, but his mother is just nuts! I wish we had different murders to solve. Evan: In three months, however, he'll be enjoying life again. Though he'll always have the feeling of being guilty for someone's death. Poor him. Evan: We could do something to get ourselves relaxed. Any ideas? Evan: You're right, the tennis court of Jade River Fitness is near the station. We could go play some sets! Additional Investigation Gino: You did it again, ! But I'm afraid Hugo Holland called us. He must be needing something. Gino: I think you didn't know it, but I went to Benjamin Franklin School! Evan: You're lucky. I just did kinder at Townville School and was homeschooled afterwards. Evan: Why don't we check up on James, ? The Students' Center could also need something from us. Kayla: I need your help, , please! Evan: Wow, you're... terribe! Don't worry, Kayla, wait for us in the suspects room and we'll be there. Help the headmaster Evan: You called us, right? What happened? Hugo: I need to retrieve my project. But... something went wrong. Evan: What is it? Hugo: I trusted the Teachers' Center president, so she kept my documents. And I can't go to her house. Do you get it? Hugo: It's very important, please find it. My plans for this school are all written there. Evan: It's ok, we'll look for it. Let's go, . Investigate Franche's house Evan: Nothing similar to a project was near here. Did you find it? No? Evan: Oh, there's that metal box. It's full of papers, we could look there. Examine Metal box We can't be sure Hugo's project is this one, yeah. Evan: But I learnt that if it's torn, it's what we need. Let's piece this back together. Examine Torn paper Evan: It has the school wax seal, Hugo's name... it says "project". Evan: This is the one! Let's give it back to its owner. Give the headmaster his documents Hugo: You found my notes, yes! Thanks a lot, and Inspector Evan! Hugo: After the elections, I'll leave my post and I will leave it to Kayla Tropel. I think she deserves it. Evan: That would be nice. After all, she made that flag for you. Hugo: How did you get to know that? She told you, I'm sure. Evan: No. She signed with black watercolor. But nobody ever noticed. Hugo: Oh... I'm getting enraged. Thanks for everything, but leave. Take this from the Educative Party. Assist James Waker Evan: Hello, James. and I came to see if the Students' Center needs something from us. James: That's very kind of you! I didn't know policemen had that nice side. James: The students that are part of the Students' Center always leave me suggestions, or complaints, or whatever they think I need to know. James: They leave their signatures, the school stamp and their names. And I lost those notes. Evan: Stop worrying, is the solution! We'll find your notes. Investigate Students' Center Evan: That was so fast, . Congratulations! Evan: You're right, we need to check these are the notes with the things James told us. Examine Notes Evan: You remembered every detail perfectly, ! I'm amused. Evan: Let's go tell James we found it. Bring James the notes back Evan: Are these the notes from the Students' Center? James: Of course they are! Thank you a lot. James: Duh, can you believe this? "We need longer break times and lunch times". I'd like that too, John, but we can't make miracles happen! Evan: You seem clever for your age, James! James: Nah, it's just that they are all idiots. "We should get less chemistry hours per week". Miranda, can't you remember why you go to a school? James: The Students' Center will get ruined with these. Will you come with me to the canteen and have a burger? See what Kayla needs Kayla: It's so terrible! Nothing like this had ever happened to me in my gatekeeper life. Kayla: There are surveillance cameras all over the school. And I can see what's happening on my computer. Kayla: And I saw a kid beating up another boy! It was horrible. But my computer just broke down. Kayla: What can I do? I need to know the student's name to report him to Headmaster Holland. Evan: Where did that happen? Kayla: The school playground. Evan: So it must be still on that camera. Let's go there! Investigate School playground Evan: Here's the camera. Let's send it to the lab n- Evan: Oh, wait, what? A code? Evan: So it's a modern surveillance camera. You need to spin that wheel to open it and take the footage from inside. Pretty stupid. Evan: We can't risk breaking the camera to open it. We'll have to crack it. Examine Surveillance camera Evan: You did it, as always! Now let's get this record to Lindsey. Analyze Surveillance record Lindsey: I'm afraid I could retrieve the footage. And I say that I'm afraid because its content was awful. Lindsey: Take a look at it. Evan: Sss... Poor boy! Uh, he's getting punched in the stomach! Evan: What's wrong with schools these days? Lindsey: It's called bullying, and it's terrible. And it's not from these days in fact. Evan: That is horrible. Let's give this to Kayla and get this student punished. Talk to Kayla about the record Kayla: Could you open the camera, ? Evan: can do everything. Here's the surveillance footage. Evan: We took a look at it, and... we're so sorry for this boy. Kayla: It was really bad, I know it. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to make that student leave this school. Kayla: Have this, please. I think you deserve it. Category:Dialogues